Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem that made her debut in "Mirror Gem". She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven to free her. As of "Same Old World", she has chosen to reside on Earthand is currently living at the barn with Peridot. Appearance Before Steven healed her, she had grayish-blue skin and reflective eyes without pupils. After her gemstone had been healed by Steven, her color palette changed its tone. The color of her skin changed to sky blue, her dress and hair became lighter, and Lapis was found to have dark blue eyes and a beautiful smile on her face. Lapis Lazuli has a slim figure, light blue skin, and dark blue chin-length hair, arranged in almost the same as that of Pearl, although her bangs are slightly longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead. She wears a flowing, dark blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing dark blue triangle. She also wears a backless, dull and dark blue halter crop top with an upward-facing dark blue triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She has a blue lapis lazuli gemstone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet, from which she is able to summon and remove wings created out of water at will. Her outfit includes no footwear. Personality While she is kind and friendly with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli was initally bitter, vindictive, and mistrusting towards all the other Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, due to their betrayal of Homeworld and leaving her trapped in the mirror after finding her. Along with resenting Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, Lapis initially had a strong dislike towards Peridot because Peridot had dragged her back to Earth during the events of The Return and Jail Break, and was irate to find out that Peridot was her roommate in Same Old World. In Barn Mates, Lapis was shown to be furious and unforgiving towards Peridot, not accepting her apologies or gifts, and still clung on to the fact that she was sent back to Earth because of her, showing that she is angered easily and cannot let things go, going as far as being grumpy the entire episode, and even rudely destroying Peridot's tape recorder. However, Lapis, after having a talk with Steven, eventually warms up to her and does a good deed by defending her and Steven from the Rubies, showing that she is slowly starting to forgive and be nicer with the Crystal Gems. When confronted with an enemy stronger than herself, she displays a defeatist and worried approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. In "The Message", she delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion, begging him to submit to the Homeworld should they cross paths. In "Jail Break", she gives similar advice when Steven stumbled across her, mentioning Homeworld might go easy on them if they follow orders. However, Lapis can change into an aggressive being if necessary. She expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to create a giant water construct for the purpose of using it as a lift to get closer. In doing so, she shows that she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent, as she does not care about the human race nor the Earth, except Steven. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem, who does not hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is grateful to Steven for releasing her and then healing her gemstone despite being pained at her hand. Lapis is also portrayed as being a martyr, loyal to Steven and willing to suffer if it means protecting him from Jasper or any danger in addition to Malachite. One of Lapis' notable characteristics is her strong willpower. Even with a cracked gemstone, through sheer determination, Lapis managed to control an entire ocean and, once her gemstone was healed, fly an unimaginable distance to Homeworld. Lapis' strength of mind is so great that she suppressed the equally resolved Jasper for months on end. Detrimentally, however, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice, seen in both "Jail Break", when she refuses to be set free by Steven, and "Chille Tid", where she doesn't want to tell the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation. In "Alone at Sea" Lapis reveals a cynicism about herself which borders on self-hatred. She harbors a deep regret not just for her actions as Malachite but those in "Ocean Gem" as well, particularly her belligerence against Steven. She briefly doubts whether she is different from Jasper, but with Steven's encouragement, she gathers the resolve to avoid reigniting their abusive relationship. It is a recurring theme for Lapis to be used by others, usually for her extraordinary power, and these experiences have cemented in her a general mistrust of others. In the same episode (Alone at Sea) she shows a profound fear of responsibility, immediately rebuffing Greg's offer for her to be captain of the boat before Steven reassures her by insisting that they all be first mates and share responsibility. The contradiction between her strong will and her self-doubt is not yet understood. "Beta" shows that Lapis has acclimated to living at the barn. Although she is still dour to an extent, she has helped renovate the barn and become comfortable living with Peridot, watching Camp Pining Hearts together with her, and creating pieces of art they call "meepmorps". In "Back to the Moon ", her relationship toward the Crystal Gems seems to have improved. Abilities Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is mentally strong, as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. Fusions * When fused with Jasper, they form Malachite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator, and when she juggled a glass of orange juice. * Flight: When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have the capability to get Lapis all the way to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly even a month. She can't summon her wings with a cracked gem, unlike her other abilities. * Water Generation: In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. However, it is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if, as an extension of her hydrokinesis, she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. * Water Constructs: Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. * Water-Walking: Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. * Hydromimicry: Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. She showed her ability to imitate when she was trapped inside the mirror. * Matter State Manipulation: Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. * Water Bubbles: '''Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects, similar to standard Gem Bubbles, but instead hold liquid and require her to pay attention to them or else they will pop. * '''Memory Projection: As shown in "Same Old World", Lapis is able to project any of her memories onto a mirror-like surface, an ability she was still able to use while trapped the mirror. While she uses this ability, her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective, similar to how they looked when her gemstone was cracked. Relationships Steven Universe Lapis Lazuli became friends with Steven in "Mirror Gem", when he was given the mirror, which was supposed to inform Steven of Gem history. Soon after, Lapis began to talk to Steven via the recordings of the mirror, and they became good friends. She wanted to get out of the mirror, and she told Steven how to help her out. After she was free, she warned Steven not to trust the Crystal Gems. However, in "Ocean Gem", her actions were driven by desperation and thirst for revenge for the years locked in the mirror. This caused her to act violently towards Steven and his acquaintances, nearly drowning him. Steven is greatly upset by her unwillingness to have a civil conversation about her predicament, and summons his shield for the second time ever, something he only does in extreme emotion. This conflict is solved when the two are able to talk, and Steven gets to see Lapis' side of the story. After getting a clear understanding of Lapis' dilemma, he heals her gemstone with his saliva, therefore restoring her to her true form. She thanked Steven before she flew back to Homeworld. In "The Message", Lapis was shown to care for Steven enough to warn him of impending danger from Homeworld and, due to their advanced technology, advised him to not put up a fight, as they don't stand a chance against the Homeworld Gems. In "The Return", she tried to convince Jasper that Steven was just a human and had no connection with the Crystal Gems. When Jasper discovered that Steven has Rose Quartz's power, Lapis begged her not to hurt him, showing that she greatly cares for Steven's well-being. In the episode "Jail Break" Lapis chose to be imprisoned despite the attempts made by Steven to help her. Later, she fuses with Jasper despite Steven trying to convince her but only to double-cross Jasper to protect Steven by putting herself in the bottom of the ocean as Malachite. In "Chille Tid", she somehow connects to Steven via dreams. She rejects Steven's multiple offers for help before scaring him as Malachite. In that same episode, she told Steven that the decision to imprison Jasper as Malachite was to keep him safe. As soon as Lapis was free of Jasper and safely moved to the barn, Steven showed considerable concern for her well-being, frequently checking on her while she recovered. Shortly after awakening and preparing to leave again, Lapis explains that she feels she does not belong on Earth. Steven, though feeling dejected, understands and wishes Lapis good luck. A little while later Lapis returns to the barn, realizing that while she doesn't feel right on Earth, she cannot return to Homeworld since she deceived Jasper. Steven, discovering her in her depressed state, decides to show her that the Earth isn't a bad place to live, showing Lapis the serene country, dazzling Empire City, and the disillusioned Jersey. Ending at the Galaxy Warp, Lapis, re-experiencing the trauma of the last time she was there, decides to tell Steven about how she came to be trapped in the mirror. After releasing some tension Lapis returns Steven to the barn, deciding that though she can't go home, she is no longer trapped and chooses to live on Earth. In, "Barn Mates" Lapis shows that she only really responds to Steven, mostly talking only to him directly or coming when he calls and in "Hit the Diamond" participates in the baseball game because Steven asked her to despite saying the plan "sucks". Alone at Sea shows her laughing and happy as Steven leads her by the hand, and goes on the boat because he asks her too. She also blames herself for the trip being a disaster, wanting to enjoy it because Steven wanted her to. Greg Universe While the two never met face-to-face, until "Alone at Sea", Lapis left a deep impression on Greg. Being the first time he followed his son on a mission involving "magical Gem stuff", Greg was already apprehensive when they set out on their mission. When Lapis created water duplicates that attacked them - and wrecked his van - he became terrified of her. This is later reflected in "The Message", where he sings a short intro of a song he has written called "Water Witch". The song initially portrays Lapis in a negative light as a villain, until Steven objects, and explains that Lapis wasn't mean at all; she only wanted to go home. In "Alone at Sea", he is shown getting along with Lapis and even helps Steven surprise her with a trip on a boat he had rented. However, when introducing himself to her, carelessly reminds Lapis about how he injured his leg during their first encounter, though he seems to have for the most part put the past behind him and seems willing to give her a second chance. He even teaches Lapis how to fish. He is also shown to be amazed by Lapis' power when she uses her power over water in an attempt to catch fish, though Greg suggests they fish the old fashion way. Peridot Lapis was initially summoned to be Peridot's informant during her invasion to Earth and was held a prisoner in her spaceship. She seemed to be very scared of her, and/or the advanced technology at her disposal, in "The Message". In "Cry for Help", it is revealed that Lapis was her informant. In "Same Old World", Lapis is surprised and upset to see Peridot and tells her that the barn is her home now. In "Barn Mates", Lapis is angry with Peridot for having interrogated her and using her. Peridot, with the help of Steven, tries to make it up to her with gifts and cards. However, Lapis still harbors resentment and does not accept. Peridot admits that she identifies with Lapis' loneliness and asks her what she wants. Lapis tells Peridot to leave, and Peridot does since she knows it is for the best. Steven asks why Lapis won't give Peridot a chance as she is really trying to which Lapis skeptically asked him of his trust in Peridot. A Homeworld tracking vessel then arrives chasing Peridot and soon is ready to shoot her. Lapis then steps in front of the Peridot using her hydrokinesis to protect her. Afterward, she asks if Peridot is okay, showing she is slowly learning to forgive Peridot's actions and give her a chance. In "Hit the Diamond", Lapis nonchalantly agrees to play baseball against the Rubies to get them to leave, proving that she somewhat cares about Peridot's safety. In "Beta", the two appear to be closer. They seem to have the same interests, like ''Camp Pining Hearts, ''making modern art (or "meep morp", as they call it), and they both participated in making music to impress their visitors, Steven and Amethyst. Peridot seems to be considerate of Lapis' triggers, like Jasper. Lapis is also more willing to respond to Peridot's calls, responding when Peridot tells her she's going out and asks whether she needs anything, and reaching out to try to catch Peridot's bow tie when she threw it, though it sailed over Lapis' head. Jasper When Lapis returned to Homeworld, she was forced into helping to defeat/capture the Crystal Gems. Jasper was made her superior. Jasper does not seem to care much for her, having no problems with imprisoning her after finding out Lapis withheld information from her. Jasper also called Lapis a brat after she tried to escape from the destroyed Gem warship. When Jasper asked for Lapis' help to stop the Crystal Gems by fusion, Lapis consented, forming Malachite. However, she double-crossed Jasper by using her power to control the water and imprison both of them at the bottom of the ocean. Lapis shows a lot of mistrust, hatred, and fear towards Jasper, mostly due to Jasper's aggression towards Steven, projecting all her indignation on being a constant prisoner on her. She has no problem with being fused with her if it means the protection of Steven, sacrificing her freedom, taking Jasper underwater and mentally tangling with her for even temporary control of their unstable fusion in order to keep him safe. Even after Jasper gains enough control over Malachite to break her chains, Lapis continues to struggle for control, causing Malachite to hesitate in her thoughts for a short time. In "Alone at Sea", Lapis is shown to be struggling to adjust to no longer being fused with Jasper, as she had been together with her for so long that she actually missed her, nearly developing a case of Lima Syndromeuntil meeting with Jasper again, despite the nature of their fusion and the antagonistic relationship they had while fused. Jasper is shown to be desperate to fuse back into Malachite, even attempting to persuade Lapis to fuse with her again and states she has changed. Lapis, however, refuses to fuse, as she comes to realize that what she missed about Jasper was not her company, but having a person she despised to take her anger out on. Understanding that their relationship is unhealthy, she ends up punching Jasper away when she tries to attack Steven.